


Leído en Agua, Firmado en Sangre

by Katherien_0_Corazon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Ginny dies in the Chamber, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Basilisks, Blood Curses | Blood Malediction (Harry Potter), Blood Magic, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Death, Dark Arts, Dark Golden Trio, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dark Ron Weasley, Death in Childbirth, Dorea Black is James' mother, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Hallucinations, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is Lord Gaunt, Harry is a Gaunt, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Horcruxes, Incestuous Pregnancy, Infidelity, James Potter really should have thought better of it before getting married, Lily is a Gaunt, Lily was as crazy as the rest of the Gaunt, Magical Petunia Dursley, Manipulative Harry, Marriage of Convenience, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancy, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parselmagic, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouth Lily Evans Potter, Petunia is a Gaunt, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Sadistic Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soul Magic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and Harry is following in her footsteps
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherien_0_Corazon/pseuds/Katherien_0_Corazon
Summary: El Sombrero Seleccionador sólo se ha equivocado una vez en toda su vida.Rectifica ese error cuando cae sobre la cabeza de Harry Potter en la Cámara de Los Secretos.Ahora, acosado por los demonios de una infancia trágica, soñando con mundos que nunca fueron y con aquellos que serán, un niño de mente dañada y magia inestable intenta adaptarse. No importa, la sangre de Salazar Slytherin quema en sus venas, la locura de Gaunt se alza por sobre el coraje de Potter y, sin darse cuenta, cae.Porque la locura está en la sangre y, sin importar lo que digan, la sangre siempre pesará más que el agua.[Traducción al Inglés ya disponible en mí perfil]
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	1. Cicatriz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubo una vez un héroe que acabó con un libro maldito, rescató a una princesa y asesinó a una bestia. 
> 
> ̶H̶̶u̶̶b̶̶o̶ ̶u̶̶n̶̶a̶ ̶v̶̶e̶̶z̶ ̶u̶̶n̶ ̶n̶̶i̶̶ñ̶̶o̶ ̶q̶̶u̶̶e̶ ̶o̶̶b̶̶t̶̶u̶̶v̶̶o̶ ̶u̶̶n̶ ̶d̶̶i̶̶a̶̶r̶̶i̶̶o̶ ̶r̶̶o̶̶t̶̶o̶̶,̶ ̶u̶̶n̶ ̶c̶̶a̶̶d̶̶á̶̶v̶̶e̶̶r̶ ̶y̶ ̶u̶̶n̶̶a̶ ̶m̶̶a̶̶s̶̶c̶̶o̶̶t̶̶a̶̶.̶

Lo sabía, lo sentía en sus huesos.

Toda su vida había dado un vuelco en la dirección opuesta; caído en picada, las heridas de su brazo sangraron. Sangre, vida, perdida, muerte.

La voz de Tom M. Riddle se torció entre mares de desesperación y miedo; no podía escucharla, pero sabía cuales eran sus palabras: “ _mátalo_ ” dicho con ese siseo espeluznante y familiar que Harry había escuchado tantas veces en sus propios labios.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así podía ver a la bestia precipitarse hacia él. Su boca apestaba a veneno, llena de dientes podridos y un hocico capaz de oler su pánico.

Cualquier persona normal en la misma situación hubiera muerto gritando, llorando o corriendo. Sus súplicas por piedad ahogadas en las risas del joven que se convertiría en el Mago Oscuro mas temido del último siglo, sus lágrimas caídas en la fría piedra de los Calabozos, su cadáver abandonado a pudrirse en el pozo más hondo del infierno.

"Cualquier persona" no pararía el reinado del terror de un Señor Oscuro antes de ser capaz de caminar por cuenta propia. 

"Cualquier persona" no sobreviviría a una maldición destinada a arrancar un alma y detener un corazón. 

"Cualquier persona" no es capaz de asesinar con el simple toque de su piel. 

Siguiendo un instinto cuya procedencia desconocía, Harry Potter, El Niño-Que-Vivió, ordenó:

“¡ _Detente_!”

Sintió como el aire a su alrededor se espesaba, una especie de gemido estrangulado sonó desde el otro lado de la cámara (probablemente Riddle) y, justo en su cara, la respiración de la inmensa criatura lo bañó.

Impulsado por una extraña sensación de confianza que no entendía, abrió los ojos, sólo para saltar al darse cuenta de que la cosa estaba, de hecho, a meros centímetros de su rostro. Retrocedió unos pasos; semanas después diría que lo hizo por miedo, cautela o asco, pero la verdad era que en ese momento ya ni siquiera era capaz de pensar del todo bien y, por instinto, su cuerpo sólo le hizo caso al deseo más simple en su haber: darle un pequeño vistazo al famoso “Rey de las Serpientes”.

Era largo, más de quince metros, y delgado para su envergadura. Duras y orgullosas escamas verdes lo coronaban, cuernos y dientes, ojos de topacio brillante y párpados que, sin lugar a dudas, eran muy extraños en una serpiente. Su mirada asesina, que antes había destellado como un veneno, incluso vista a través de un espejo o el lente de una cámara, ahora yacía mansa, apagada.

Tardó un tiempo vergonzosamente largo en caer en cuánta de que estaban haciendo contacto visual.

Volteó hacia Riddle, que se veía como si una _Bludger_ lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. El joven reaccionó al hallarse con los ojos de su enemigo; verde incandescente y burlesco, mortal e inocente. Demasiado familiar.

Al segundo, estaba viendo rojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico? El repugnante engendro de esa sangre sucia a ordenar a su basilisco. Se suponía que la bestia le servía sólo a él.

“¡ _Te ordené que lo mataras! ¡Hazlo!”_

Pero la serpiente no movió ni un músculo. Harry, por alguna razón, no podía imaginar que razones podría tener el monstruo para obedecer al otro mago. Era débil, débil, débil. Algo en su interior pareció retorcerse y una furia desconocida se abrió paso entre los inhóspitos arroyos de desesperanza y el frío del horror.

El viento helado que atravesaba las paredes cantaba y se filtraba en su mente; un centenar de pensamientos sin sentido lo inundaron y, de repente, ya no sabía dónde terminaba el miedo y comenzaba la ira.

Sólo se necesitó un instante para romper el destino.

Maldito.

Bastardo.

Monstruo.

Asesino.

 _Mestizo_.

Sólo un instante para que un niño de doce años pronunciara las palabras que arrastrarían la tierra un metro más hacia el infierno.

“ _Mátalo_ ”

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada atónita que le daba el otro chico, antes de que toda la ira se esfumara y su expresión cambiase al puro terror. Normal, considerando que la bestia parecía estar tomando las palabras de Harry al pie de la letra.

“ _Desgarra, desgarra, mata, destroza, desmiembra; rasgar, arrancar, arrancar”_ Coreó el basilisco mientras se lanzaba sobre su presa.

Tom se apartó de inmediato, como ese movimiento imprudente fuese a salvarlo de ser comido por su propio monstruo ¿O era el monstruo de Harry? Desgarra, mata, mata, destroza. Había renunciado a darle sentido a los sinsentidos.

Su presa fue perseguida hasta el foso mas profundo, una esquina aislada y oscura, y justo en el que momento en el que los colmillos del atacante le tocaron el torso, su cuerpo entero se desvaneció en una ligera bruma blanca, volando de nuevo hacia el maldito libro.

La furia ciega se apoderó de Harry. Se sentía como un hombre poseído, el puro deseo de matar lo consumía y lo devoraba. Ni siquiera pensó en las implicaciones de aquello, ni siquiera pensó en la pequeña niña que yacía medio muerta a sólo unos pocos metros.

"¡ _El diario! ¡destruye el diario_!"

Y el basilisco cumplió.

Inmensurables fauces se cerraron sobre el cuerpo de la indefensa Ginny Weasley. Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó desde el objeto maldito, corroído por el veneno de la bestia, bañado en sangre de la niña.

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

Fue allí cuando notó el peso sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Riddle tenía razón, al menos en una cosa.

Su esqueleto yacería en la Cámara para siempre.

Harry no quería tocar su sangre, incluso cuando el rojo lo bañaba de pies a cabeza. Algo que no era suyo, algo que no le pertenecía. Se dijo que era culpa de Ginny, ella fue quien le derramó todos sus secretos a un artefacto del que poco y nada sabía. La niña idiota que creyó en las vislumbres de un mundo teñido de rosa, nubes esponjosa y personas sonrientes, benévolas, justas.

El basilisco podía montarse un festín con sus restos por todo lo que le importaba.

Siempre fue un buen mentiroso, tuvo que serlo para sobrevivir a su infancia. Sabía que mentirse a sí mismo a veces era la única opción.

Cebar a los demás con dulces engaños era, en retrospectiva, mucho más fácil.

"No, Sr. Weasley" dijo; su voz salía ligeramente ronca, sus ojos parpadeaban en exceso, como si encima de sus párpados descansara un peso invisible.

Arthur parecía enojado. No enojado, furioso. Molly estaba aturdida y preocupada; su cabello pelirrojo contrastaba enormemente con el blanco que cubría todo el espacio.

Ron yacía en la cama de al lado, vencido por lo que seguramente era una poción somnífera. El chico fue, hasta el momento, el único receptor de las malas noticias. Como era de esperar, no lo había tomado con la mayor tranquilidad, Harry no podía esperar que lo hiciera. El hecho de que su mejor amigo hubiera salido de allí cubierto en la sangre de su hermana tampoco fue de ningún consuelo.

Creía que, de no ser por el frío consuelo que hallaba en la muerte del asesino —Riddle, obviamente. Harry podía ser denso, pero no lo suficiente como para cargarse el cadáver—, el joven ya se habría arrojado desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía; era tal su pena y negación.

Harry sólo estaba… cansado.

Era como si el peso del mundo recayese sobre sus hombros. En su boca estaban lo cierto y lo falso, el instinto de autopreservación y la brújula moral.

El deseo de contar toda la historia pesaba en sus intestinos. Quería, por una vez en su miserable existencia, decir la verdad, aunque sólo fuera para ser llamado asesino, bastado, monstruo. Aquellas personas tan humildes y bondadosas, aunque ingenuas, merecían conocer el destino final de su último vástago y las circunstancias que la llevaron a dar su último respiro.

Por una vez, quería sentirse una buena persona.

Porque Harry Potter no era una buena persona.

"Incluso si les dijera, no serían capaces de reconocerla"

Vio el momento exacto en en que ambos adultos encajaron todas las piezas juntas. Juraría que escuchó el corazón de la amable, dulce mujer que consideraba una segunda madre, romperse en mil trozos. Molly se derrumbó en sollozos y Arthur, horrorizado más allá de lo descriptible y sin tener idea de que hacer, la agarró y los llevó a otro lugar de la enfermería. Harry aún era capaz de oír su llanto desde su cama, a través de las inmaculadas cortinas.

Sólo le bastó una mirada a su corbata, verde como la piel de una víbora, para arrastrar toda la culpa al lugar más profundo y oscuro de su mente. Supo, entonces, que nunca volvería a pensar en Ginevra Weasley.

Porque Harry Potter no era una buena persona, incluso si deseaba desesperadamente serlo.


	2. Dolor de Víbora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry vivirá, trabajará y prosperará. Está en su sangre, se decía. Él es un verdadero Slytherin. 
> 
> ̶(̶̶A̶̶p̶̶l̶̶a̶̶s̶̶t̶̶a̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶̶u̶̶s̶ ̶e̶̶n̶̶e̶̶m̶̶i̶̶g̶̶o̶̶s̶̶,̶ ̶c̶̶r̶̶e̶̶a̶ ̶r̶̶e̶̶l̶̶a̶̶c̶̶i̶̶o̶̶n̶̶e̶̶s̶ ̶y̶ ̶a̶̶l̶̶i̶̶a̶̶n̶̶z̶̶a̶̶s̶̶,̶ ̶p̶̶r̶̶o̶̶m̶̶u̶̶l̶̶g̶̶a̶ ̶l̶̶o̶ ̶p̶̶u̶̶r̶̶o̶̶,̶ ̶l̶̶u̶̶e̶̶g̶̶o̶ ̶q̶̶u̶̶e̶̶m̶̶a̶̶l̶̶o̶ ̶y̶ ̶c̶̶o̶̶n̶̶s̶̶t̶̶r̶̶u̶̶y̶̶e̶ ̶s̶̶o̶̶b̶̶r̶̶e̶ ̶s̶̶u̶̶s̶ ̶c̶̶e̶̶n̶̶i̶̶z̶̶a̶̶s̶̶)̶

Se sumió en un sueño sin sueños, vacío, calmado. No podía sentirse particularmente preocupado por lo que pasaba en el mundo fuera de su mente , incluso si sabía que debía estarlo. La inconsciencia aún lo envolvía como a un hijo, era una manta fría e imperturbable.

Sufrió un lento despertar, pasando de ver la infinita blancura de su mente a ver el blanco familiar de las sábanas y el techo del ala médica, junto a la incierta y pálida luz del sol, filtrándose desde una ventana.

Notó, también, las voces apagadas que nacían desde el otro lado de las cortinas; familiares, bajas y desconcertantes. Sintió que una de ellas estaba, por lo menos, alzando la voz, sino gritando. Aún así, era un incapaz de discernir palabras.

“Estoy despierto” dijo en tono renuente, pero firme. De inmediato, cada sonido se disolvió en murmullos atenuados, hasta que finalmente todos cesaron.

Después de parpadear un par de veces, Harry se incorporó en la cama, preparado para la larguísima conversación que, estaba seguro, arrancaría en breve. Nada más ver como las cortinas se abrían, supo que tenía razón.

El Director de Hogwarts, Albus “Muchos Nombres” Dumbledore, entró, escoltado por una especie de oscuro desastre natural que, al segundo, Harry identificó como el profesor de pociones residente, Severus Snape.

El joven dejó escapar el suspiro que se le había atorado en la garganta, sabiendo que esta charla tendría que ocurrir en uno u otro momento. Aún así, había esperado tener al menos unas cuantas horas para organizar sus pensamientos, antes de enfrentar al director y, se obligó a no tragar duro ante el siguiente pensamiento, a su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

“Potter” Snape prácticamente gruñó, contemplándolo como si él tuviera la culpa de que los polos se derritieran.

En ese instante, Harry decidió que estaba condenado y que nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer lo salvaría de la furia mal orientada del profesor, por lo que decidió resistirse de abrir la boca. Una de las lecciones más importantes que aprendió de su tío fue que, a veces, uno es en todos los sentidos incapaz de mejorar una mala situación, pero siempre, siempre, tendrá el poder de empeorarla.

“¿Cómo y _por qué_ estás en mi Casa?”.

Harry mantuvo su expresión en una cuidadosa neutralidad. Se obligó a mantener las piernas sobre el colchón, aunque todo lo que deseaba era saltar y arrinconarse contra la cabecera de la cama, todo con tal de alejarse del horrible Murciélago de las Mazmorras.

Dumbledore, viendo que la situación se les estaba volando de las manos, decidió intervenir antes de tener que parar un confrontación más… _seria._

En cierta forma, se sorprendió de que Severus perdiese el control de esa forma, ¡frente a un alumno, no menos! Aunque sabía que el rencor que sentía por James Potter aún estaba vivo, _ardiente,_ en sus entrañas. En algún momento, tuvo la esperanza de que el hombre no sostuviera todo ese odio sobre el pequeño Harry, un niño inocente que nada tuvo que ver en la rivalidad que Severus y James mantenían. Pero bueno, no hubo suerte.

“Harry, mi muchacho, en primera instancia, me disculpo por la falta de tacto con la que el Profesor Snape está _manejando_ tu situación” Severus le lanzó una mirada que sería capaz de matar a un basilisco. “Pero, lamentablemente, tengo las mismas preguntas que él. ¿Podrías, por favor, contarnos a detalle lo que sucedió en la Cámara?”

“¿No se los dijo Ron, Profesor?

Albus se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta que, en perspectiva, se podría considerar insensible. Ronald había sido un lío sollozante desde que pasaron los efectos de la poción que le suministró la sanadora. Al menos ya no estaba en un ininterrumpido ataque de histeria, que era el estado en el que llegó al ala médica la noche anterior, lo que no significaba que estuviera listo para ser interrogado. Albus no se convirtió en Director sólo para ignorar las necesidades y urgencias de sus alumnos, como lo había hecho su sucesor, el Director Dippet (1), y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un niño de doce años que acababa de perder a su hermana (además de sufrir un trauma importante, lo único que explicaría su estado mental tan desastroso), fuera atosigado con preguntas sobre su muerte.

Sabía, por lógica, que Harry tampoco merecía ser sometido a tal tratamiento, pero en este momento no tenía muchas opciones. El chico parecía estar aún en el proceso de asimilar el fallecimiento de Ginevra, por lo que ahora podía estar bien, alegre, calmado, pero cuando toda la información se hundiera en su mente, los más probable es que tuviera un colapso igual o peor que el de Ronald. Eran muchachos demasiado jóvenes con un inmenso peso sobre sus hombros, con las tragedias acechándolos a cada paso que daban.

Con todo eso, sólo quiso retirarse, dejar a Harry descansar y simplemente olvidarse del informe que tenía que rellenar para el Departamento de Aurores, pero no era como si hubieran alternativas, no sin correr el riesgo de que a Cornelius “Minusválido Mental” Fudge se le ocurriera que “el Ministerio debería ser visto haciendo algo” otra vez y decidiera que era una buena idea empezar a meter sus narices en _su_ escuela.

“El Señor Weasley aún está demasiado inestable por lo ocurrido, mi muchacho. Me temo que eres actualmente nuestra única fuente de información”. Explicó, intentando ser lo más directo posible, podía ver que Harry no quisiera que el director entrara en sus habituales divagaciones.

“Bien”.

Dumbledore le pidió una _historia,_ nunca dijo que tenía que ser la verdad.

Y él les contó. Se aseguró de enmarcar una expresión de odio ante la mención de Riddle, se enorgulleció de su propia cara aterrorizada cuando llegó a la parte del basilisco; su lengua se trabo y las lágrimas llovieron sobre sus mejillas cuando describió la forma en la que el malvado recuerdo de Voldemort le ordenó al basilisco el acabar con la vida de la niña, el como terminó suicidándose por su propia estupidez y arrogancia.

En el momento en el que miró a los ojos del director, supo que el viejo había comprado su actuación. Hasta Snape parecía apaciguado y, para el completo regocijo de Harry, se veía un poco demasiado pálido.

Lágrimas fingidas, fingidas, lágrimas de cocodrilo. Dolor fingido, dolor de serpiente.

Falso.

Fingido.

Falso.

Falso.

Si no podía parar de llorar incluso después de que sus visitantes se hubieran marchado, bueno, su actuación era más realista de esa manera ¿Verdad?

* * *

Harry arrastró los zapatos por el frío suelo de las Mazmorras, cargando con su andar un aura de gran miseria. Pesadas ojeras se formaron debajo de sus ojos, negras, una oscuridad notoria en un rostro pálido y demacrado, como si largos meses de desnutrición le estuviesen cobrando factura. La mayoría consideraría imposible que, a falta de unos pocos días de cuidado, una persona pudiese parecer como si hubiera pasado por una larga estadía en Azkaban.

Pero él siempre fue así. Incluso cuando era sólo un niño pequeño, nunca podía escapar del aspecto lamentable que adquiría su cuerpo bajo situaciones de descuido y estrés. Fue una de las razones por las que los Dursley nunca le negaron la comida, ni siquiera cuando tenía que pasar largas temporadas en su armario. Siempre podría contar con que se iría a dormir con el estomago lleno y la garganta fresca, porque si bien la delgadez excesiva y las prendas enormes se podían explicar con excusas fáciles, las mejillas chupadas, la mirada cadáverica y la piel pegada a los huesos, por otra parte, eran mucho más difíciles.

Petunia siempre se quejó de aquello, casi tanto como se quejaba de su hermana drogadicta y borracha. Por la frecuencia con la que ambos temas se mezclaban, pudo asumir que su madre sufría del mismo problema.

“Recuerde, Sr. Potter” le dijo su nuevo Jefe de Casa, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. “ _No_ se tolerará la intimidación a otros estudiantes”.

Él sólo se encogió en su lugar. Por alguna razón, Snape tenía la idea de que Harry era alguna especie de matón desalmado; no creía que le hubiera dado ninguna razón para sospecharlo, aunque, siendo Snape, seguro pensaba que todos los Gryffindors eran bestias salvajes y violentas, esperando la más mínima oportunidad para clavar sus colmillos en los inocentes e indefensos Slytherins. De todos modos, como estaba bien implícito, el trato no iba en ambos sentidos; si el niño era intimidado, especialmente si era por Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, el Profesor no haría nada. Oh, bueno, quizás hasta le daría puntos a Slytherin por poner al mocoso Potter en su lugar.

Pero aún así, no podía encontrar la voluntad para preocuparse en exceso. Lo que hicieran, lo soportaría, como lo había hecho toda su vida.

Después de todo, en vacaciones de verano, nunca hubo nadie para verlo desintegrarse.

Cuando arribaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, que estaba escondida en un muro de piedra. Harry escuchó al Profesor susurrar la contraseña: “sangre pura”, como si no quisiese que su alumno la escuchara y la puerta abrió de la misma manera que cuando Ron y Hermione estaban aquí, acompañándolo.

Desterró los pensamientos intrusivos al lugar más profundo de su mente. No los necesitaba; iba a sobrevivir con o sin ellos.

Avanzó detrás del Profesor Snape, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes, elevando la barbilla y sacando el pecho, exhibiendo todo el orgullo y dignidad que no sentía en ese momento.

Ahora toda la sala común lo estaba mirando.

“El Sombrero Seleccionador cayó sobre mi cabeza por segunda vez el día de ayer” explicó, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. “Estoy agradecido de haber terminado en Slytherin por sobre cualquier otra Casa, incluida mi Casa original, Gryffindor. Seré su compañero de Casa por los siguientes cinco años y para cuando me gradué, ya nadie recordará que alguna vez utilicé rojo y dorado; me aseguraré de ello”.

Ahora, prácticamente todos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, una tercera y una cuarta. Cualquier persona en aquella desafortunada situación de seguro habría sentido una lenta sofocación, un peso invisible e intangible, pero presente.

A no ser que dicha persona fuera Harry Potter, capacitado desde los once años en el fino arte de “fingir que el resto del mundo no existe”. Así que, de la forma más casual posible, procedió a ignorar a todos, sólo deteniéndose para dar un pequeño asentimiento educado a los Slytherins de su año, (incluyendo a Malfoy, a quien la etiqueta de sangre pura le había fallado una vez más; Harry estaba seguro de que “tener la mandíbula por los suelos” no era una postura adecuada para el heredero de uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho) y, con la cabeza en alto, se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de niños de segundo año.

Quizás, pensó, si tenía oportunidades de prosperar en el nido las serpientes

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi vida, literalmente nunca he encontrado una historia más o menos decente que tenga a Harry o a Lily descendiendo de la familia Gaunt (y que eso importe), siempre que están emparentados con Slytherin es por alguna rama perdida que se convirtió en una sucesión de Squibs o alguna tontería del estilo (no digo que no sea posible, sólo digo que me parece sumamente forzado). Osea, tienes a la familia Gaunt allí disponible para hacer que Harry esté emparentado con Salazar Slytherin (y el plus de que también estaría emparentado con Voldemort) ¿Y qué haces? ¡La dejas como una familia maldita, loca (que no digo que no lo estén) descendientes de algún hijo bastardo de Salazar! 
> 
> Sólo he encontrado dos historias (que recuerde) bien escritas donde Harry es, de cierta forma, un Gaunt. La primera es The Rise Of The Wizards, disponible en Fanfiction (está en inglés) y The Venom Peddler, disponible en esta misma página (también en inglés). E incluso en ellas está el recurso del Squib perdido (en la primera Lily desciende de una larga linea de Squibs, desde un tipo llamado Morag Gaunt o algo así. Mientras que en la segunda Harry tiene una bisabuela o tatarabuela Squib que era una Gaunt [aunque este nunca fue mi favorito; siento que trata a la Lengua Parsel como un don muy trivial, que prácticamente en casi cada parte del mundo existen personas que hablan Parsel. A mi me gusta pensar que es un regalo único de la linea Slytherin]).
> 
> De todos modos, si han leído las etiquetas se habrán dado cuenta de que Lily es, de hecho, una Sangre Pura en esta historia. Una joven que aunque no reconocida por el Mundo Mágico, si nació en el seno de la familia Gaunt. Profundizaré en como esto afecta a su hijo, como la sangre contaminada de un linaje maldito condena a sus miembros, y como esa misma locura marcó la vida y la muerte de la última de las hijas de Salazar Slytherin.
> 
> (1) Armando Dippet no fue tan mal Director, de hecho, fue decente. Es sólo que Albus tiene una muy mala imagen de él después de que expulsara a un alumno sólo por la palabra de otro (quien, por cierto, era un hablante de Parsel conocido. Me rehúso a pensar que Dippet no supiera ese detalle).


	3. Lo que quema en tus venas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry está sólo con sus demonios: un viejo diario y una serpiente, una niña y una varita de tejo. 
> 
> ̶P̶̶e̶̶r̶̶o̶ ̶v̶̶i̶̶v̶̶i̶̶r̶̶á̶̶,̶ ̶s̶̶i̶̶e̶̶m̶̶p̶̶r̶̶e̶ ̶l̶̶o̶ ̶h̶̶a̶̶c̶̶e̶̶.̶

La Sala Común de Slytherin era un lugar frío. Especialmente en invierno, cuando las sombras de los muros parecían envolver a las de los muebles, abrazándolos en silencio. Cuando la capa de plantas que separaba el cristal de las heladas aguas se congelaba y, casi sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se entumecían y sus labios se quemaban.

Harry fue el primero en despertar aquella mañana. La Sala estaba desolada, nada se alteraba, ni un ratón ni un fantasma. El ligero crepitar de la chimenea lo escoltó en su pequeña travesía, explorando, a pasos cautelosos y respiros titubeantes, el lugar que llamaría suyo por los próximos años.

Ya la había vislumbrado otras veces: durante su aventura con poción multijugos y la noche anterior, de la que aún le quedaban recuerdos brumosos y un hilo de inquietud. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla al detalle, de admirar cada estatua de sierpe y cada tapiz conmemorativo decorando la pared. Ahora, con la mente a meros atisbos del sueño, incluso los carbones torcidos y grotescos que nutrían las llamas aparentaban ser las más esplendorosas obras de arte.

Era difícil ser indiferente a sus ojos, los que hasta antier habían sido faros luminosos. Ahora, sólo podían brillar por reflejo de la lumbre que, con un atizador, removía y en ella hurgaba, buscando lo que ni él mismo conocía.

Veía las llamas mutar en formas de seres lamentables. Podía haber jurado que era fuego mágico, encantado para distenderse en figuras nacidas de sus pesadillas; rostros humanos sufriendo en gritos silenciosos, magos y diarios, niñas y serpientes. Todo estaba en su cabeza, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si algo de eso era real.

¿Se despertaría, de repente, en un dormitorio decorado de cortinas rojas y sabanas doradas?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente.

No le gustaría hacerlo.

Llevaba ya muchos años luchando contra su cordura, desde la primera vez que vio un destello mortal golpear el cuerpo de su madre. Desde que una sombra humeante lo seguió al alba y lo abandonó al ocaso, como cada vez que era golpeado y privado de alimentos.

Una sombra que hablaba suavemente, que se llamaba "mamá".

Y cuando lo tocaba, Harry sentía dureza y castigo, como sus huesos. Crueldad, como los demonios que vivían en el vano de su armario; frío también, frío como un hogar.

Como la Sala Común de Slytherin.

" _Joven_ " dijo una voz seca y demandante.

Harry saltó de su asiento, alarmado, ya imaginando la cara enojada de Snape o de alguno de los estudiantes mayores. Se sintió confundido cuando volteó hacia todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie.

" _Aquí, aquí_ " volvió a escuchar.

De inmediato, alzó la vista. Suspiró de alivio al ver que quien le hablaba era sólo un cuadro.

En él se ilustraba a un hombre de rasgos duros y rectos, aunque demacrados, como si arrastrara consigo meses de privación y la sombra de una turbia niñez. Sus ojos verdes brillaban entre el manso y apagado fondo; su cabello era negro, lacio, perfectamente peinado. Iba vestido de túnicas oscuras y corbata verde, con un extraño escudo de armas bordado sobre su corazón: una serpiente y un cráneo de cérvido, de altos y torcidos cuernos.

"¿ _Hola_?" preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

Era extraño que las pinturas le hablaran a los estudiantes. Las había visto charlar entre ellas, contarles cosas a los profesores o al director y bueno, también estaban los comentarios de la Dama Gorda cada vez que entraba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pero nunca había mantenido una conversación de más de un par de segundos con ninguna de ellas. La mayoría carecía de la complejidad suficiente como para poner más de un par de frases juntas; igual daría hablarle a un perro.

" _Buenos_ _días, joven ¿Me diría su nombre?"_

Podía parecer educado, pero Harry detectó el tono evaluador que lo impregnaba, habiéndolo escuchado muchas veces en su propia voz.

Tomando lo que sabía hasta la fecha, ideó un acercamiento, en su opinión, decente. Caía en cuenta de que esta interacción era, en el mejor de los casos, intrascendente. Pero aún así, no podía saber si le serviría de algo en un futuro. Tal vez este cuadro tenía algún conocimiento útil, de la misma manera que Myrtle La Llorona había tenido una de más piezas claves para desentrañar la identidad del basilisco.

En menos de un segundo, su lengua ya se estaba torciendo alrededor de 'Harry Potter', el como siempre se presentaba. Luego, en el último momento, recordó el nombre al que había sido dirigida su carta de Hogwarts.

" _Hadrian Corvinus Potter"_.

El hombre pestañeó un poco, como confundido, para un instante después esbozar una sonrisa misteriosa; algo parecido al triunfo brillaba en sus ojos.

" _Nunca te había visto por aquí antes_ " comentó la pintura en forma distraída, como queriendo restarle importancia a su exhibición anterior. Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero lo dejó pasar.

" _Antes estaba en otra Casa_ " explicó. " _El Sombrero cayó sobre mi cabeza otra vez y me puso en Slytherin"._

" _Los Potter eran tradicionalmente Gryffindors, así que asumo que esa era tu Casa, ¿Verdad?"_

La cara de Harry se distendió en cautela, pero al no detectar agresividad ni decepción, se relajó. Su asentimiento fue pequeño y silencioso.

Definitivamente _no_ sintió una punzada de aflicción al darse cuenta de que, incluso en una familia de magos, hubiese sido un bicho raro.  
  
Al parecer la pintura se percató de algo, porque al instante se retractó:

" _Aunque tuvimos un Potter rondando hace años. Charlus Potter, se llamaba_ " esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. " _Lo recuerdo porque tenía la costumbre de maldecir a los Gryffindor de primer año con Flagrante, ¡hubieras visto a las pequeñas ratas retorcerse cuando sus propias túnicas los quemaban!"_

 _"¿En serio?"_ preguntó Harry, absteniéndose de hacer comentarios sobre lo ' _valiente'_ que era meterse con niños de once años. Estaba mucho más interesado en lo que el retrato sabía sobre esa parte de su familia.

" _Sí. Mira, levantas tu varita y la mueves así, dibujando como una O cursiva, con una pequeña cola en la parte inferior_ ".

Siguiendo las instrucciones, agitó su varita con cuidado, creando formas elegantes y suaves al ojo. La llamada ' _cola_ ' de la O fue complicada, pero la logró al tercer intento. Era imperfecto, sin lugar a dudas. Aún no había desarrollado la memoria muscular necesaria para ejecutar el hechizo sin pensar en ello, como si fuese un instinto.

" _Bien. Ahora, apunta a algo y di: ¡_ Flagrante _!"_

Y así lo hizo. Girando su varita en el movimiento adecuado, señaló a un libro que estaba sobre el sillón y gritó:

"¡Flagrante!"

Un chorro de luz violácea surgió desde la punta de acebo, saltando hacia el objetivo y envolviéndolo, como si de una telaraña se tratase. El destello pareció fundirse sobre el objeto, enterrarse en el; cualquier fulgor restante fue devorado por el aspecto oscuro y lúgubre del manual, sólo iluminado por las tenues luces verdes de la Sala Común.

Harry, cauteloso, se aproximó a él e hizo el amago de tomarlo entre sus manos. Tuvo menos de un milisegundo para descubrir que esa no había sido su idea más brillante.

"¡AY!" chilló del dolor, tirándolo de inmediato.

Respirando con fuerza, observó sus manos, sólo para encontrar piel enrojecida y mancillada. Pequeñas ampollas húmedas la acompañaban, creciendo entre los pliegues que marcaban las falanges. Una gota de sangre se deslizó desde su índice, cayendo entre los canales de su palma.

Con expresión preocupada, volteó hacia el retrato, quien lo miraba con un lento lago de satisfacción fluyendo debajo de sus ojos.

" _Nunca, en mis más de ciento veinte años de vida, vi a alguien realizar esa maldición al primer intento_ " las comisuras de sus labios se retorcieron, marcando en su rostro una sonrisa salvaje, oscura, orgullosa. " _Llegarás muy, muy lejos, Hadrian_ "

Harry asintió sin ton ni son, aún temblando bajo el profundo dolor de sus heridas. Pero esta vez, con una fuerte realización quemando en su corazón, hundiéndose en triunfo.

Podía _defenderse_.

" _Gracias, ¿señor…?_ "

" _Gaunt, Corvinus Gaunt"_

* * *

Tardó demasiado en notar los más de veinte pares de ojos que le agujereaban la nuca, contemplándolo con pánico, desconfianza o reverencia.

Se retorció, incómodo, mientras se preguntaba si tenía la nariz sucia, los ojos exudando lagaña o la túnica puesta al revés. No sabía que tan raros eran los estudiantes re-clasificados, pero no pensaba que fuera un hecho tan inverosímil o, como mínimo, no algo que le ganase a dicho estudiante la mirada fija, estática, de todos sus compañeros. Aunque claro, siendo el Niño-Que-Vivió, comprendía que nunca estaría libre del centro de atención. Desde siempre, él ha sido una excepción.

Después de rendirse tratando de encontrar algo en su físico que pudiera ser la causa, miró a su alrededor, como si de la nada fuese a aparecer una explicación razonable. Fue allí cuando vio.

Parado a unas pocas yardas del sillón, estaba el Profesor Snape, pálido, rígido y mirando a Harry como si no fuese un mago; veía a un recuerdo, a una sombra, a un dementor. Su agarre sobre el papel, la hoja de horarios de Harry, era mortalmente apretado. Su garganta se cerraba sobre si misma, intentando no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido.

Basta decir que su confusión se triplicó.

¿Qué pondría a Severus Snape, el hombre que moraba en lo más oscuro de las mazmorras y en las pesadillas más horribles de los primer año, así de perturbado?

¿Qué podría haber hecho _Harry_ para aterrorizarlo a tal grado que temería pronunciar palabras?

“Así que aún continúas como Jefe de mi Casa, Severus” dijo una voz burlesca. 

El Profesor alzó la vista tan rápido que su cuello crujió.  Harry lo imitó, terminando con los ojos fijos en el retrato.

Corvinus Gaunt observaba a Snape con los labios apretados y la nariz fruncida, como si estuviera oliendo excremento. Su pose se reafirmó, altiva y orgullosa, aunque sin el nivel de pedantería que había visto en otros adultos, como Lucius Malfoy. 

“Gaunt” gruñó Snape, recomponiéndose. 

Harry sintió como, ante el tono, un ligero estremecimiento trepaba por su cuello; era el tipo de habla que no presagiaba nada bueno. 

“Hadrian me contó algunas cosas _verdaderamente encantadoras_ sobre ti” entrecerró los ojos, marcando aún más su expresión de absoluto desprecio. “Aunque claro, es demasiado pedir que un _mestizo sarnoso_ sea capaz de reconocer el verdadero talento en un estudiante” volteó para darle una sonrisa a Harry, actuando como si no acabara de hacerle la vida mil veces más difícil. 

Si las miradas pudieran matar, la de Snape mataría por envenenamiento. Harry se sintió repentinamente aliviado de que sólo los basiliscos poseyeran ese extraordinario poder, de lo contrarío no quedaría mucho de él. 

“Potter” llamó Snape, con los dientes y puños apretados, mientras caminaba hacia él. “Toma” tiró el horario a su lado, en el sillón, ignorando la expresión consternada del Niño-Que-Vivió.

El Profesor comenzó a marcharse, aún furioso. Harry dudó en detenerlo, pero digamos que no estaba en sus planes  cargar el papel entre sus dientes y luego votarlo sobre su cama. Eso sería matar su reputación antes incluso de que esta empezara a formarse. 

“¡ _Señor!”_

Snape se estremeció, como si hubiera sido golpeado. Se giró de repente, al mismo tiempo que todos los ojos se pararon en Harry otra vez. Estaba casi acostumbrado en este punto.

“ _¿Podría, por favor, llevar esto a mi-_ ”

“¡En Inglés, Potter!”

Harry se calló de inmediato.

Ahora, era por eso que había iniciado toda esta escena.

Había estado hablando en Pársel.

Había estado hablando con Corvinus _en Pársel._

“Por favor, ¿podría dejar mi horario en el dormitorio?” pidió, incómodo.

“¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el Niño-Que-Vivió se considera por encima de cargar su propio horario?” escupió Snape, más venenoso que de costumbre. Un par de Slytherins se rieron, pero incluso esos sonidos se sentían tensos y temerosos.

Harry enmarcó la mirada, no desafiante, sino fría, muerta y hastiada. Los ojos de Lily Potter habían perdido cualquier sensación de resplandor, eran dos retinas secas y profundas, un verde abismal y tóxico, como la maldición asesina; carente de calidez.

El niño alzó las manos, exponiendo un conjunto de horribles quemaduras que se extendían por cada centímetro de tejido. Sangre seca que marcaba recorridos en sus arrugas, ulceras, piel negra y podredumbre.

Heridas de maldición.

“Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería, señor”.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lo que refiere a la reacción de Snape. Tengo una especie de Headcanon relacionado con los mortífagos, es que están verdaderamente traumatizados con los sonidos del habla Pársel. Tan sólo piénsalo, Pársel es prácticamente un instinto para los hablantes, como un lengua madre. ¿Y qué sucede cuando un bilingüe está particularmente alterado, aterrado o sobresaltado? cambia a su lengua madre. ¿Y quién es el único hablante de Pársel con el que los mortífagos han interactuado? Voldemort. Siendo quien es, el único estado de agitación emocional que mostraría ante sus seguidores sería el enojo. 
> 
> Voldemort + Enojo = Cruciatus.  
> Lengua Pársel = Cruciatus. 
> 
> No se si me explico; estoy escribiendo esto a las cuatro de la mañana.


	4. Desafío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Harry ama a su amigo, pero a veces no puede evitar pensar que Ron es demasiado dramático. 
> 
> ̶(̶̶N̶̶o̶ ̶p̶̶u̶̶e̶̶d̶̶e̶ ̶i̶̶m̶̶a̶̶g̶̶i̶̶n̶̶a̶̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶a̶̶l̶̶g̶̶u̶̶i̶̶e̶̶n̶ ̶c̶̶u̶̶y̶̶a̶ ̶p̶̶é̶̶r̶̶d̶̶i̶̶d̶̶a̶ ̶l̶̶l̶̶o̶̶r̶̶a̶̶r̶̶í̶̶a̶̶)̶

“Te ves horrible, ¿sabes?”

Ron sólo asintió repetidamente, como si no se diese cuenta de que Harry había parado de hablar. Su rostro estaba pálido y desgastado, sus rodillas juntas, temblando debajo de las sábanas. Su mirada estaba fija en el muro blanco, como si el lento desgaste de la pintura fuera el acontecimiento más atrapante del mundo. Parecía un paciente mental.

“No puedo decir que te veo mejor” se tomó un momento para inspeccionar a Harry. “¿Esas cicatrices son nuevas?” 

“Para nada” Harry se rió. 

"¿Necesitabas una excusa para verme?" preguntó Ron, algo espaciado. "¿O para verla?" él se volteó.

La forma inerte de Hermione era, sin lugar a dudas, una imagen inquietante. Rígida, piernas tensas y expresión desconcertada; al lado de la cama de Ron, yacía.

Aún no habían curado la petrificación. No lo harían, como mínimo, hasta antes de la finalización del año. Estaban a salvo del basilisco, sus víctimas ya no eran una prioridad, porque ya no portaban lo que podría ser información valiosa; no tenían más uso para un conjunto de nacidos de Muggles y un gato.

Y, siendo de familias Muggle, no había presión de los padres. Los dejaron pensando que sus hijos estaban seguros, disfrutando de su pequeño mundo fantástico y mágico, no convertidos en el objetivo de un horrible niño, que sentía odio por lo que el mismo pecaba de ser.

 _Mestizo_.

No podía imaginarse siendo hijo de un padre Muggle. Se compadecía del pobre desgraciado que tuvo que sufrirlo.

"El Sombrero cayó sobre mi cabeza en la Cámara" le soltó, gratuitamente. 

"Ah" fue la respuesta inteligente de su amigo, aunque Harry no se sentía en el derecho de exigir nada mejor.

Había matado a su hermana, después de todo.

"Y me puso en Slytherin". Vio a Ron parpadear. 

"Ya veo".

Harry había esperado un grito, un jadeo de indignación, incluso un "maldito traidor" susurrado y rencoroso. Pero el Gryffindor lucía como si le hubieran dicho que aquel sería un día nublado. 

Contuvo el impulso de gruñir ante eso. 

_Odiaba_ cuando las personas eran impredecibles y su mejor amigo estaba demostrando serlo de las peores maneras. 

"Slytherin, ya sabes" lo incó. "La Casa de los magos oscuros, la de Snape, la de Malfoy" el pelirrojo frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la última mención, pero por lo demás, nada.

"Vamos, Ron" resopló, inflando las mejillas como un niño pequeño. "Sólo dame una pista".

Ron murmuró algo, demasiado bajo para ser oído, como si el aire fuese escurrido de sus pulmones. 

"No podemos arreglarlo" enterró su cara entre las rodillas, soltando un ligero sollozo. "Ella está muerta y no podemos arreglarlo".

¿Fue eso un reto?

 _Interesante_. 

Harry puso una mano en su hombro; sus ojos fríos, brillantes y asquerosamente alegres. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y su mirada, tan enloquecida como siempre lucía, no presentaba ni una mota de vacilación. 

"¿No podemos, eh?" Harry se apoyó en él; una extraña sonrisa le partía la cara. "Entonces lo haremos". 

Ron se estremeció. 

* * *

No podía decir que su conversación con Ron había ido tan bien como podría haberlo hecho. Pero, siendo consiente, no debería haber tenido tan altas expectativas.

Odiaba ver a su amigo así, incluso si su entendimiento de la situación no sobrepasaba lo meramente intelectual. Nunca tuvo a alguien cuya muerte pudiera llorar; no podía imaginarse sufriendo por alguien más. 

Pero Harry podía arreglarlo. Él era quien siempre lo hacía mejor. 

A medio camino de la mesa, todo el Gran Salón ya lo había notado. Como esperaba, todo este asunto lo convirtió, nuevamente, en el elefante rosa de Hogwarts. 

"¿Dormiste bien, Potter?" preguntó uno de los Slytherin, Nott, a quien Harry consideraba tolerable. 

Se sentó en el asiendo delante de Nott, a un lado de Zabini, otro Slytherin con quien estaba en terreno neutral. Malfoy estaba a más de cinco puestos de distancia y, por la forma en la que mantenía la vista fija en la dirección opuesta, lo más probable era que no quisiese iniciar una pelea tan temprano. 

"De maravilla" dijo, con el semblante contraído en una cálida sonrisa. "Las camas son mucho más suaves que las de Gryffindor y el sonido del agua es sumamente relajante". 

De repente, parecía haber evolucionado de «elefanta rosa» a «nundu purpura», ya que incluso Malfoy se había volteado para echarle un ojo, aunque intentaba, sin mucho éxito, disimularlo. 

Harry sólo resopló ¿En serio pensaron que iba a quejarse de su amada Casa en el primer día? No era estúpido; sabía que seguir actuando como un león resultaría en una suerte de suicidio social, incluso si era la forma más simple mantenerse en buenos términos con las otras tres partes del cuerpo estudiantil. 

Era como estar en la escuela primaria de nuevo. En Surrey, los maestros habían esperado a un delincuente en potencia, a un abusador y a un mocoso malcriado, tanto que se necesitaron años de excelente comportamiento y brillantes calificaciones para desterrar esa idea. Aquí, en cambio, su única imagen de referencia era su mala relación con Malfoy, quien, como pudo escuchar de sus compañeros de dormitorio, no era ni por asomo tan poderoso en Slytherin como parecía. 

Así que, en retrospectiva, había elegido jugar al chico bueno, al menos por el momento. 

"Potter, ¿ _qué demonios_?" 

Harry sintió ganas de beber amoniaco. 

Alzó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con Oliver Wood, que se paraba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y ojos vidriosos. Si fuera sinsero consigo mismo, diría que, por su rostro, estaba a punto de romper en llanto. 

"El Sombrero cayó sobre mi cabeza otra vez y me puso en Slytherin" fingió un temblor y bajando la cabeza, murmuró: "lo siento".

Todo el Gran Salón estalló en susurros odiosos. 

"¡Pero, dime que aún puedes ser el buscador de Gryffindor!"

Le costó todo su autocontrol para no fruncir el ceño. Esta fue una de las cosas más desconcertantes y molestas de vivir rodeado de Gryffindors: su legendaria reticencia a mantener los asuntos privados en privado, junto a su propensión a crear escenas con una amplia audiencia. Como alguien que odiaba la atención innecesaria, este fue algo así como un infierno personal para él.

"No lo creo"

Por supuesto que no. 

"No está permitido que alguien juegue para otra Casa". 

"¡Gryffindor es _tu_ Casa!" 

Harry supo, en ese instante, que aquel sería un día de mierda. 

* * *

"¿ _Cómo revivo a los muertos_?"

Corvinus se puso repentinamente pálido, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su postura solemne quedó olvidada con una simple pregunta. Harry vio sus manos temblar y la serpiente pintada alrededor de su cuello dio un siseo ininteligible. 

"¿ _A qué te refieres_?" el retrato preguntó, como si no lo hubiera oído bien o, dicho con más precisión, como si no desease creer en aquellas palabras. 

Harry lo miró con desconcierto, dando por hecho que se había expresado de forma adecuada. Un gran vestigio de su tiempo como Gryffindor era su tendencia a ser, en ocasiones, demasiado directo con lo que quería. Aún así, siempre fue el tipo de persona que mantiene sus cartas pegadas al pecho. Sabía cuando ser discreto. 

" _Somos magos_ " hizo un gesto ambiguo. " _Tenemos Trolls, Duendes y Cerberos; viajamos en escobas y convertimos escritorios en cerdos. No puedes decirme que realmente nadie ha pensado en curar la muerte"._

El retrato le lanzó una mirada intrigada, como si el enigma que conformaba su existencia adquiriese de repente nuevas capas; algo armado, pero deshecho, roto, preciso y demasiado consciente. 

" _Existe_ " dijo Corvinus. Su rostro gélido no dejaba escapar nada. " _Pero no es el tipo que magia que quieres que te atrapen haciendo"._

Eso haría retroceder a tu Gryffindor promedio pero, como ya se ha ilustrado con anterioridad, Harry Potter estaba lejos de ser común e incluso cuando vestía de dorado y rojo, nadie sensato lo llamaría un león. 

"¿ _Oscuro como un Locomotor Mortis u 'Oscuro' como un Avada Kedavra_?" 

" _Más que cualquier Imperdonable_ ".

Harry dio un suspiro reflexivo, barajando sus opciones. Luego, con sus ojos enfocados y mortíferos, asintió. 

_"Cuéntame más"._

Necromancia, se llamaba. 

Era el arte de dar movimiento a los inmóviles, de animar de los inanimados, de la vida y de la muerte, de las palabras susurradas al lado izquierdo del Velo. Era una ciencia negra, ni siquiera oscura, negra; termino acuñado por los magos de sangre para definir aquello que cruzaba el límite de lo depravado. El tipo de magias que idiotas como Malfoy o Parkinson nunca se atreverían a tocar, cobardes como eran. No habían registros de que, alguna vez, un Black haya ido más allá de un par de hechizos, un Inferius para los más dotados y valientes. Corvinus no podía nombrar a un mago que no temiese morir ahogado en esa Oscuridad.

Nadie, excepto los mismos Gaunt. 

No todos, se debe aclarar. Corvinus, por ejemplo, nunca se distanció de lo básico; no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Era el tipo de persona que rara vez pensaba en los muertos. En ese sentido, eran parecidos. 

Pero Harry tenía una misión, algo que podía mantenerlo entretenido durante los siguientes años. Sí, tal vez sus motivaciones estaban torcidas; no siempre siendo capaz de diferenciar el remordimiento de la compasión. 

Aún así, sabía que esto sería divertido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme que tan bien salió la parte de Ron, porque la verdad no sé si parece fuera de personaje. 
> 
> Verán, al principio tenía pensado que Ron y Hermione tuvieran una participación mínima en ese fic, pero lo descarté, ya que este es un cliché que sale en prácticamente todos los fics de Dark!Harry o Indy!Harry y llega a ser muy pesado, como de repente a Harry se le ilumina la bombilla y dice "¡Ah, pero que mierda de amigos que tengo. Son horribles y en cinco/cuatro años de amistad nunca que me había dado cuenta!" (Este último punto es especialmente gracioso cuando el autor hace un Bashing tan explícito que, inadvertidamente, hace quedar a su adorado protagonista como un idiota ciego). Pienso que tanto Ron como Hermione son personajes extraordinarios y que no se merecen ni la mitad de la mierda que gran parte del Fandom les tira (Ron sufre especialmente de esto).
> 
> En serio, hay muy pocas historias decentes de Dark!Trio y, aunque no era mí intención escribir una al inicio, siento que encaja bien con mí esquema inicial y bueno, se me hacía raro que, siendo el objetivo de Harry el revivir a Ginny, Ron no se involucrara en esto. En mí opinión, es el tipo de persona que iría hasta las últimas consecuencias por quienes ama y quiero demostrar eso en esta historia.


	5. Pelo Rojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubo una vez un compañero alegre e ignorante, carente de cualquier ambición. 
> 
> ̶H̶̶u̶̶b̶̶o̶ ̶u̶̶n̶̶a̶ ̶v̶̶e̶̶z̶ ̶u̶̶n̶ ̶n̶̶i̶̶ñ̶̶o̶ ̶t̶̶r̶̶i̶̶s̶̶t̶̶e̶ ̶y̶ ̶d̶̶e̶̶s̶̶g̶̶a̶̶r̶̶r̶̶a̶̶d̶̶o̶̶,̶ ̶q̶̶u̶̶e̶ ̶e̶̶l̶ ̶m̶̶u̶̶n̶̶d̶̶o̶ ̶e̶̶n̶̶t̶̶e̶̶r̶̶o̶ ̶d̶̶e̶̶s̶̶e̶̶a̶̶b̶̶a̶ ̶p̶̶o̶̶s̶̶e̶̶e̶̶r̶

Ron, sentado a un lado del gran árbol de Navidad, deseó obtener algo nuevo por una vez.

Tenía cinco años en aquel entonces y si bien podía enumerar todos los geniales regalos que sus hermanos recibieron en el pasado, creía que nunca obtendría uno. Ni los enormes libros de Bill, ni la resplandeciente escoba de Charlie, ni las finas y delicadas túnicas de Percy.

Ni los coloridos, flexibles y _caros_ juguetes de Ginny.

«Por el buen comportamiento» dijeron sus padres, pero Ron no era ingenuo.

Era, más bien, un niño silencioso y suave de andares; nada especial, nada que destacar. No podía recordar una ocasión en la que hubiera hecho a su madre alzar la voz. En cambio, siempre hacía lo que le decían, porque, pese a querer la atención y adoración de su familia, no sabía como obtenerla. No era tan valiente ni tan creativo como los gemelos, ni tan sensato y servicial como Percy, ni tan deportista como Charlie.

Ron era el _tranquilo._

Su hermanita no se merecía aquel pequeño y lindo peluche de perrito, al que de seguro llenaría de baba y vómito. Era ruidosa, siempre prendida de las faldas de su madre como un parásito; aún incapaz de ir al baño por cuenta propia. Mimada por el simple hecho de haber nacido con un hoyo entre las piernas.

Pero, lógicamente, el mago de cinco años no pensaba en eso todavía, no lo pensaría hasta en muchos años. Ahora, sólo esperaba el pequeño tren de madera, pintado con baratas pinturas de plomo, que le había pedido a Santa Claus.

No hubo suerte.

* * *

Ronald Weasley, en opinión de Ronald Weasley, no era nada especial.

Seis hijos, fácilmente tres más de lo que cualquier familia necesita y siendo el sexto, comprendía que le había tocado el extremo corto del palo. Sólo otro pelirrojo de rostro anónimo y ropaje harapiento, de sonrisa tonta y temperamento rápido. Se esperaba que hiciera todo lo que sus hermanos hecho hecho, pero si lo hacía, no sería nada especial, porque Percy también podía, porque Charlie lo haría mucho mejor, porque Bill lo había hecho hacía tantos años que ya ni siquiera se consideraba un logro , sino el estándar.

Él amaba a sus hermanos, se sintió orgulloso de ellos; lo que no significaba que no odiara estar confinado en sus sombras.

Quería brillar por sus propias medallas.

Quería ser quien ensombreciera a todos los demás.

Quería la gloria a sus pies.

Quería el mundo entero a sus órdenes.

Pero no creía que pudiese conseguirlo, así que debería que conformarse.

* * *

Potter era un niño extraño.

Al principio, pensó que ambos eran bastante parecidos. Incluso antes de saber su escurridizo nombre, Ron supo que se llevarían bien, ya que, desde que lo vio por primera vez, sentado en aquel vagón solitario, se sintió conectado con él.

Se presentaba como poco hablador, retraído y, al igual que el joven Weasley, sumamente tranquilo. No se intercambiaron muchas frases en ese primer viaje, los dos inmersos en sus propios asuntos. Ni siquiera averiguó su nombre hasta la interrupción del mocoso Malfoy.

Algo desconocido, salvaje y cálido se hinchó en su pecho cuando, por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en su vida, alguien lo eligió a él, _sólo_ a él. Potter despidió al idiota como si fuera un maldito insecto zumbando en su oído. Le dijo, cortésmente incluso, que prefería estar en silencio al lado de Ron, que gritando al lado de Malfoy.

En ese momento, pensó que había encontrado algo invaluable.

* * *

Harry Potter no era el mismo cuando estaban solos que cuando estaban rodeados de gente.

En privado, fue el mismo niño que conoció en el tren. Callado, Apacible y alegre, AUNQUE _Apagado_ de Alguna forma; más interesado en practicar hechizos que en entablar conversación. Si tuviera que comparar con algo, su primera opción sería un arroyo cristalino, fluyendo entre las rocas y el césped de su patio trasero: cálido y acogedor, calmado y hogareño.

Pero todo cambiaba al entrar al Gran Salón, al arribar a clase o al cruzar por pasillos concurridos.

Su personalidad parecía dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, convirtiéndose en una completa mariposa social. Siempre con una sonrisa estirando sus mejillas de lado a lado, saludaba a todos como si fuesen viejos amigos a los que no había visto hacía años. Dulce y burbujeante; incluso los Slytherin no podía pasar mucho rato sin caer en su acaramelada tela de arañas.

El estudiante perfecto.

El compañero perfecto.

El _Gryffindor_ perfecto.

Pero Ron sabía que era poco más que una máscara, una cobertura que sólo se había quitado en su presencia y la de nadie más.

_Lo adoraba._

Estaba bien con eso, siendo que él tampoco era del todo honesto con lo que restaba de mundo.

* * *

Harry y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos.

Fue, incluso meses después, algo extraño para decir. Nunca había tenido amigos antes. Sus hermanos no contaban (ya que no se llevaba muy bien con ninguno de ellos) e incluso las citas de juegos que su madre había concertado en el pasado se sintieron vacías y sin sustancia. Los otros niños podían divertirse hablando de sus cómodas vidas de hijos únicos, pero Ron sólo se moría de aburrimiento e inquietud cada vez que los veía abrir la boca. No eran el tipo de personas con las que quisiese relacionarse. Pero, como siempre decía el mandón de Percy: «tienes que hacer conexiones ¡Piensa en tu futuro!».

Ellos eran los únicos para Ron, ellos y sólo ellos. No había lugar para nadie más en su pequeño mundo de fantasía, en el que eran, como Harry los había llamado, «El Trío Dorado». Cuando estaba a su lado se sintió imbatible, se sintió _necesitado,_ se sintió _amado_ y esa era una sensación que su familia nunca había podido concederle.

_(Más tarde, Hermione le confesaría que ella se sintió igual. Harry sólo los miró con una sonrisa auténtica y en sus ojos, un resplandor revelador)._

Entonces, también tenía que admitir que podía estar un poco, _demasiado,_ celoso en ocasiones. Pero, ¿era eso realmente tan malo? Se atrevería a decir, sin vacilación, que esta amistad fue el mayor regalo que jamás había recibido ¡Por Merlín, él los adoraba! Era normal que fue receloso con los extraños que intentaban, en su opinión, interponerse entre ellos.

_(Especialmente sus horribles hermanos)._

* * *

Estaba completamente cubierto, empapado de cabo a rabo. La pintura verde moco se escurría de las puntas de su cabello y de los extremos de su túnica, creando pegajosas charcas por donde era a cruzar. Su corbata nueva estaba desgarrada, casi partida por la mitad y teñida con colores de Slytherin.

Sentía ganas de llorar.

Harry había probado con diferentes hechizos de limpieza, desinfección, esterilización, incluso con algunos conjuros avanzados, como Aguamenti (aunque sólo consiguió hacer que de su varita salieran pequeñas gotas de agua, nada más). Al no servir ninguno, se resignado a tener que hacerlo a la antigua: frotando toallitas húmedas y apuntes mojados, a la vez que tirándole pequeños chorros de agua con una vaso que Harry había robado de la cocina.

"¡Voy a matarlos!" exclamó Ron, tratando, sin éxito, de rescatar su ropa. Era una de las únicas tres que tenía; no podía permitirse perderla.

"¿Idiotas, verdad?" preguntó Harry, sonriendo sin gracia.

"Más que eso: malditos" apretó los puños tanto que, en las palmas, se le formaron herida de forma de media luna. "¡Familia de mierda que me tocó!"

Harry parpadeó, para luego alzar la cabeza y mirarlo, sorprendido.

"¿Son ellos tu familia?"

Ron lo miró si fuera obtuso.

"Pues claro, ¿no ves? El pelo rojo, las pecas, los ojos. Son mis hermanos".

"Pero entonces, no son tu familia" repitió. "Son tus parientes".

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Harry frunció los labios, como si la simple pregunta fue una ofensa personal. De inmediato, dejó de frotar y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra un muro y cruzando los brazos. Por un segundo, dos profundos ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo mortal.

"Tu familia te llena de atención y adoración, te advierte y te aconseja. Para tu familia, eres el centro del universo, eres lo más especial. No existe nadie igual a ti y no esperan que exista. Tu familia es tuya y de nadie más "apretó los dientes. "Familia es amor; parentesco es sólo obligación".

Ron se estremeció ante su tono.

"E-ellos me aman" titubeó. Su amigo no parecía muy conveniente "Vinimos del mismo lugar, crecimos bajo el mismo techo, tenemos la misma sangre".

Harry se acercó, su expresión indescifrable y, sin importarle la suciedad de la que estaba repletó, lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Ron sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, pero cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que lo soltara, lo supo.

La magia se arremolinaba alrededor de Harry, salvaje y volátil, desinhibida, tangible. Se congeló de miedo al captar las ráfagas de oscuridad que se entretejían con violencia y la desesperación. No maliciad completa, como se esperaría de un Mago Oscuro, no. Eran vides de negrura que se enrollaban en un núcleo gris, que asfixiaban su corazón, que eran maldad y hartazgo, repugnancia, podredumbre.

Y entonces sonrió, horrible, torcido y sin alegría. Miraba hacia él, pero en realidad no estaba mirando nada.

"Tía siempre dice que la sangre es sagrada. Dice que si no eres puro, no eres nadie". Una risa seca desgarró su garganta. Su mirada se enmarcó, luciendo casi soñadora. "Lloraba todas las noches, porque se casó con un sucio muggle ¿por qué, por qué, por qué su hermana siempre lo tuvo mejor? ¡Dime si eso tiene algún sentido!"

"Harry, tú-"

"Pero luego se levantaba por las mañanas, le daba un beso en la mejilla y le preparaba té, ¡parecía que lo amaba!"

"Pero-"

Su mirada retornó al blanco absoluto.

"Un día, me dijo que le gustaría matar a mi primo, porque era un 'mestizo sucio' y un Squib. Oh, pero cuando él y Vernon volvieron de la escuela todo fue 'mi Dudders, mi angelito, el milagro de mi vida ', como si nada hubiera pasado ".

Cuando finalmente lo soltaron, Ron se tambaleó en su lugar, aturdido. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba inconsolablemente, el sudor se deslizaba por su frente y el terror le helaba los huesos. Tardó demasiado en voltearse a Harry, pero al hacerlo, su mente volvió a sacudirse.

De repente, toda la mala magia había desaparecido, brotando, como una mariposa de su crisálida, en sus valores más brillantes. Calma, un ser apagado e inmutable, algo casi etéreo. Felicidad y bienvenida, cariño, aceptación, florecimiento, consejo y guía, el hogar encontrado en medio de la niebla.

Amor inabarcable.

"Ella es mi pariente, no mi familia" dijo, más serio que nunca. Algo inamovible, terco y feroz ardía en las ventanas de su alma.

"Tú y Hermione son mi única familia".

Ron se sonrojó.

En ese momento, comprendió que debería sentirse enojado, sorprendido, aterrorizado, no debería ser consuelo el sentimiento que surcara su mente. Él ya sabía de este devastador peligro, lo había encontrado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Como la alegría infesta con la que observaba cada vez que un pequeño Slytherin se retorcía de miedo.

Como las noches en las que volvía de haber vagado por el Bosque Prohibido, siempre con serpientes enrolladas en las pantorrillas y un brillo de éxtasis en los ojos.

Como los ecos de locura que rebotaban en su mirada mientras hechizaba a Malfoy con algo doloroso y humillante, algo que ningún primer año debería saber.

Ron no sabía que era más aterrador, descubrir que caminaba al lado de un monstruo o saber que no le importaba.

A la mañana siguiente recibió cinco túnicas nuevas de la mejor calidad, un set de pociones de primera línea y cada libro escolar en su edición limitada, todo entregado por un búho que, luego, le dirían que también era suyo.

Lo llamó a Harry.

* * *

Era peligroso, extraño y peligroso.

Sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa demasiado agradable, llena de tanta felicidad y una falsedad paralizante. Ron supo temerle desde el primer instante en el que se manifestó.

_(Porque esa sonrisa significaba muros demolidos y camas prendidas en fuego; baldosas arrancadas y entrañas de troll decorando el suelo)._

Detrás de él había poco más que una maraña de destrucción, como si un huracán se hubiera gestado y hubiera muerto en el dormitorio de chicos de segundo año. Las palmas de Harry sangraban y la carne alrededor de sus uñas se desprendía, como si hubiera intentado tallar una roca a manos desnudas.

_(Hay marcas quemadas en el lugar donde debería estar tu cama; garras de patas demasiado pequeñas, afiladas y carbonizadas)._

Harry se acercó y Ron quiso huir, porque ningún brote de magia accidental sería capaz de esto, ningún hechizo conocido sería capaz de esto, porque sólo había un algo que sería lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente loco.

Pero Harry asintió _(_ rió _/ gritó / suplicó / se rompió en su llanto delirante)_ y por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en su vida, calló, un silencio expectante, y fue lo que le dio paz. Había sido honesto con Ron, le había mostrado la oscuridad que crecía en su interior, el demonio que se arrastraba por sus entrañas, sin saber si su amigo lo aceptaría.

Así que Ron tensó cada músculo y tendón, llenó de magia sus huesos y se obligó a permanecer quieto, plantado en el lugar, esperando. Sus ojos abrazaron un brillo terco e inamovible que algún día sería temido por el mundo entero. Su respiración se asentó y sus hombros cayeron. Podía hacer esto.

Miró hacía Harry Potter y vio a su mejor a amigo _(al monstruo atrapado en el armario / a una fuerza de destrucción / a la niña rota que todos conocen / al hombre que la mató / al hombre que intentó escapar de la muerte / al niño que tomó todas las decisiones equivocadas / al niño que no tuvo ninguna elección)._

Se acercó y lo abrazó, prometió que se quedaría, porque no quería que su historia fuese otra tragedia.

“Oh, Albus, ¿no ha aprendido nada? No, evidentemente, porque aún sigues criando a niños para destruirse a si mismos y luego sorprendiéndote cuando lo hacen ”.

—Gellert Grindelwald, en 1985.

* * *

No podía recordar el momento exacto en el que supo que esta amistad se pagaría en sangre.

Quizás lo sentí como una leve punzada en el corazón, segundos de open the puerta de aquel compartimento ese primero de septiembre de 1991.

Tal vez lo averiguó sólo mientras esperaba en la antesala del infierno, cuando sus pensamientos divagaban entre la inquietud y la vergüenza, porque estaba más preocupado por el chico con el que compartía dormitorio que por la chica con la que había compartido un útero.

Se había ido demasiado lejos, había perdido el norte. El tiempo nunca se podría recuperar.

Luego, Harry salió de aquel profundo pozo, lleno de rojo y con dulces mentiras en los labios. Cuentos que nunca llegó a narrar, porque aunque pudiese engañar al mundo, él no podía engañar a Ron, ni quería hacerlo.

Cualquiera vería esto como una confesión sincera, como una forma de expiación incluso. Pero aunque fuese acusado de tener una visión retorcida, él sabía mejor: era el preámbulo de su verdadero acto, el comienzo de su historia de luces y sombras.

Porque Harry Potter siempre mejoraba las cosas, incluso si no todos compartían su acepción de «mejorar».

Fue allí cuando lo vio más claro nunca. Cuando vio culpa e inquietud en la mirada del otro mago, pero nada roto. Cuando, sentado al borde de su lecho, ese aparente coraje se convirtió en una determinación enferma. Como un niño que acababa de aplastar a un canario, con lástima, tristeza, pero sin empatía, sin comprensión.

No hay arreglo. No para Harry, no para Ginny, no para él mismo.

Y sonrió, lo que Ron debería haber deseado, esa sonrisa llenando su corazón e hirviendo en sus entrañas. La calidez, la protección, la que le decía que nada de esto era su culpa, que no era la carga de nadie. Como si Ginny fuese sólo un pequeño contratiempo. Porque Ron iba a ignorar y olvidar, a reír y encogerse de hombros, a decir que todo estaba bien, que nada se había perdido.

"¿Me ayudarías, Ron?"

Él la mató.

"¡La traeremos de vuelta!".

¿Podría él?

Sería una traición. Sus padres y hermanos lo odiarían completamente, si es que no lo hacían ya, dado que Ron lo había sabido por días y mantuvo los labios sellados, porque algo dentro de él se retorcía con tan sólo pensar en vender a Harry.

Debería hacer _correcto_ y decírselo a los maestros, debió haberlo hecho cuando los Aurores lo interrogaron, debió confesar. Con el corazón desgarrado y llorando, tendría que hacer lo que era justo.

Para sus padres, para sus hermanos, para su _familia._

( _Pero no los has llamado así en años)._

"¡Imagínatelo! Seremos brillantes, influyentes y poderosos; ¡seremos los primeros en curar la muerte!"

¿No sería tan malo, verdad? Dicen que sólo dimensionas el valor verdadero de algo cuando ya se te ha sido arrebatado. Entonces, si Ginny se fue y luego volviera, ellos no sólo estarían aliviados y alegres, sino que la amarían como nunca antes, lo que a su vez la haría ser más feliz que nunca.

Fue ese instante, aunque no lo sabía, el quemaría este mundo y construiría sobre sus cenizas.

"Y nuestros nombres quedarían para siempre en los libros de historia".

Su sonrisa no hizo más que agrandarse.

"¡Ese es el espíritu, Ron!" Harry exclamó, tomando a su amigo del brazo. "¡Salta de esa cama y baila conmigo!"

Ron sólo apretó su agarre, temiendo que desapareciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: ¡Ya está disponible el primer capitulo en Inglés!
> 
> Quiero que me digan que tal les pareció este, también. Díganme si conseguí cumplir con el objetivo que tenía para este capitulo, que era enriquecer a Ron como personaje y explicar, en cierta medida, sus acciones en futuros capítulos. Y sí, Ron sabe que Harry mató a Ginny y aún así decide quedarse con él y ayudarlo, lo que expresa mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista, porque Ron se muestra más fiel a Harry que a su familia biológica. En cierta forma, quiero mostrarlo como un niño descuidado e ignorado, que se prende por la primera persona que le muestra amor y atención, volviéndose irremediablemente leal a dicha persona. 
> 
> En otras noticias, Hermione también tendrá un capítulo especial centrado en ella, para que no se pueda decir que no le estoy prestando el protagonismo necesario para que se considere una historia del trío.


	6. Nefasto

"Es sólo un truco".

Tras esas palabras, Harry se encogió de hombros, como si eso de alguna forma le diera más fuerza a su afirmación.

Era insignificante, como una pequeña exhibición de feria. Ni siquiera le salía bien al principio: los pergaminos se incendiaban en medio del trayecto, eso si es que se movían en absoluto. Pero con el tiempo había llegado a dominarlo, siempre de a pequeños pasos. Dado que, más que cualquier otro tipo de magia, era algo agotador.

"No muchos pueden realizar este famoso« truco », como lo llamas".

"¿Tú podías?" preguntó Harry, volteando hacia el retrato. Por lo que había leído en algunos tomos históricos, el Profesor Dumbledore y algunos otros han sido capaces de hazañas similares. Aunque parecía ser menos común en los últimos siglos.

"Era demasiado mayor cuando lo intenté por primera vez: quince años" Corvinus negó con la cabeza, luciendo casi nostálgico. "A no ser que empieces siendo un niño, nunca conseguirás dominarlo".

Harry asintió en silencio, para luego volver a su investigación. Realmente no sentí tanto interés en el tema como cabría esperar. Después de todo, sólo lo utilizaba para facilitarse la vida, atrayendo cosas lejanas o prendiendo las mechas de las velas cuando, como ahora, necesito estudiar a oscuras.

Corvinus lo había guiado hacia este pequeño escondrijo en las entrañas de la escuela, que en su día se había utilizado como sala de experimentación para Magos Oscuros. Al parecer, incluso en los tiempos antiguos había una fuerte discriminación hacia los practicantes de dichas Artes, razón por la que un antiguo Jefe de Slytherin, un Black, había construido aquel lugar como un santuario para sus estudiantes. Siglos después de su muerte, la habitación había quedado perdida, la contraseña olvidada hacía mucho tiempo. Fue una verdadera fortuna que, al igual que todas las demás entradas resguardadas del castillo, esta también reaccionaba a la Lengua Pársel.

Durante las reformas que han tenido lugar en Hogwarts hacia el Siglo XVIII, durante el mandato de Corvinus como Director, este fue descubierto mientras se revisaba la infraestructura de las Mazmorras. El Gaunt lo había encubierto todo, dijo, para que el público general pensase que se trataba de uno de los pequeños salones de duelo de Slytherin, como muchos se han descubierto en el pasado, y cuyo único interés era el meramente histórico.

«Tener un salón así sólo invitaría a los niños a batirse en feroces duelos, a dañarse, a matarse», fueron las palabras con las que consiguió que la Junta de Gobernadores, plagada de ovejas dóciles y preocupadas por su propia reputación, accediera a inutilizar la habitación para siempre visto sin siquiera haberle echado un vistazo para ver si realmente era lo que el Director afirmaba haber.

Pero la clave nunca cambió desde Corvinus. Era "Absoluto", en Pársel. Todos lo libros, compendios y tratados que han descansado en la Cámara por más tiempo del que el nombre Gaunt había existido, trasladados allí para su protección. Porque todos los hermanos de Corvinus conocían la guarida de Slytherin, pero sólo sus descendientes conocerían la verdadera genialidad de su linaje.

Antiguo y siniestro, de podredumbre, de polvo y de muerte, fueron las palabras con las que Harry describiría el entorno. De alguna forma enferma, era encantador, magnifico y… terrible.

Las sombras lo envolvían, lo acunaban como a un viejo amigo y de repente, era de nuevo aquel niño aterrorizado y hambriento, inestable. Otra vez, el monstruo que dormía en el armario, el que rompía ventanas, incendiaba alfombras y hablaba con serpientes. Otra vez, el niño amargado que lastimaba a los muggles con magia, que colgaba gatos despellejados en los porches de los niños, que escondía víboras en las mochilas de las niñas.

Otra vez, el que murió dos veces, el que muerto nació; el niño que nunca vivió.

El sillón detrás de él se prendió fuego.

Se volteó y susurró un apurado "Anapnéei", agitando su varita sin cuidado. Tan rápido como he sido concebidas, las llamas se marchitaron, se asfixiaron y murieron. Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio, reparó el sillón y se dejó caer en él, volviendo a contemplar su entorno.

Había pasadizos de sombras y telares, redes hiladas de arañas muertas por muchos siglos; de lóbrego silencio y quietud deshumanizante. Libros de malas enseñanzas se apiñaban uno tras otro, inundando los estantes con sus pesadas presencias.

No todo era Magia Oscura, fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió. Si bien la mayor parte del material era cuestionable, también hay diversos tomos relatando conceptos muy alejados de la Oscuridad. Artes Mentales, por ejemplo, eran lo más neutral que podía existir y Biomancia era Magia Luminosa. Fue curioso como la Magia de Sangre, uno de los tipos más oscuros en existencia, estuvo tan estrechamente relacionado con la Biomancia, al punto de que muchas partes de ella se consideraban legales.

"Es una pena que no haya tenido ningún talento para esto" escuchó a Corvinus suspirar, mirando el libro de Necromancia. "Mi madre era una sanadora, ¿sabes? Unas Bones, para rematar. De no ser por mi tía Equidna, no hubiera sido capaz de lanzar un maleficio en condiciones".

Harry sintió que algo dentro de él se estremecía.

"Sigo teniendo esos sueños, ¿sabes?"

"¿Sueños?" Corvinus preguntó. Harry pensó que ya le había hablado de ellos, pero probablemente esa fue de una charla que nunca sucedió.

"No veo nada, pero oigo a mi tía gritar como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos. Se detiene un momento; un bebé llora, luego vuelve con más fuerza". Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como si acabara de contar un chiste. "Es extraño y persistente, demasiado persistente".

El retrato no tenía una respuesta para eso; Harry no la había esperado de todos modos. Inclinándose sobre el escritorio, retomó su lectura.

* * *

¿Qué tan patético fue que, incluso en sueños, fueron incapaz de escaparse de ellos?

Estaba paralizado, de nuevo. No sintió nada, nada en absoluto; fue como estar muerto, muerto pero aún consciente. Sin pulso ni aliento, pálido como fantasma, frío como un cadáver. De repente, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de una vez muy lejana, cuando su tía lo encontró en este estado y, sin atisbo de duda, lo enterró vivo.

¡Ni un ataúd! Solo, en el pequeño jardín trasero, sólo tierra y humedad y asfixia. Sintió como la masa bajaba por su garganta: arena, mugre y aún no podía moverse.

Su magia se desató en ese momento. Levantó la tierra, corto entre las raíces ¡y Harry emergió de la tumba como un zombi de las malas películas ochenteras!

A la final, fue un recuerdo divertido.

_(Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott no pensaron lo mismo cuando Harry les contó la anécdota, después de que su risa ruidosa y espeluznante los despertara a mitad de la noche)._

_(Ellos tampoco apreciaron que su dormitorio fuera completamente devastado por una repentina oleada de magia accidental, pero sólo estaban siendo niños quejumbrosos; ya se acostumbrarían)_ .

* * *

Ἄτη o 'Ate', como se articulaba en lenguas más familiares, fue la primera. Pero no lo era para nada, porque dicha palabra fue sólo la interpretación que aquellos libros orientados a los no hablantes entregaban, tratando de condensar un significado demasiado profundo en algo tan simple y superfluo como para salir, sin ninguna dificultad, de los labios de cualquier mago o muggle. La verdadera pronunciación era un bajo siseo naciendo de la garganta, picoteando alrededor de la lengua y muriendo en la punta del paladar. A duras penas audible, pero lleno de tantas acepciones que sería imposible conocerlas todas, incluso por el joven mago que podía sentirlas a cada una, entendiendolas a un nivel primordial, estructural, natural.

La apreciación del autor fue, aunque a un nivel vano y simplista, acertada. Ate era la Ruina, la Desgracia, el Destino Nefasto. Quizás como una burla cargada de cinismo, quizás como algún tipo de honra retorcida, pero Ate era y siempre sería, la runa que openía la creación de un Inferius.

Harry tomó la daga y comenzó a tallar, como prueba, en un pequeño trozo de madera. No disponía de muchos huesos, sólo los que han estado de décadas pasadas. Sabía que en algún momento se vería en la necesidad de sacrificar animales para sus experimentos, pero no se atrevería hasta que las semanas pasaran, el polvo se asentara y la gente le quitase los ojos de encima.

Visualmente, Ate era una serpiente saliendo del cascarón. La desgracia repentina, desatándose sobre la tierra en forma de una pequeña criatura de ojos grandes y suaves escamas. Inofensiva, dirían muchos y pagarían caro su impertinencia, pues la Nefasta atacaría sin rastro de escrúpulos, desgarrando las mentes y las almas de sus víctimas con su mortífero veneno.

Ate era la muerte vista desde fuera, desde los ojos de quien asistía a los velorios, de quien veía la vida escaparse de los ojos de un ser querido de un momento a otro. Una pena, una tragedia, un miedo profundo y enraizado que tuvo su hogar en el alma de cada ser humano. Hubo que ser una Necromante de gran sabiduría para evadir a Ate, porque siempre sería más fácil ver la muerte como un mal evitable que como el proceder natural de las cosas. Ate estaba firmemente rasgada en los tobillos de cada Inferius, como criaturas antinaturales nacidas de la más pura negación.

Harry soltó el cuchillo, suspirando con cansancio. La runa, tallada en múltiples lugares, pero terminó con un último intento perfecto, no se sintió resuelto en lo absoluto. Peor aún, había dormido tan poco que empezaba a imaginarse cosas. Su mente se movía y se descolocaba a cada segundo que pasaba entre el polvoriento escritorio y el temible telón de la oscuridad, hasta que en un momento había llegado confundir las sombras proyectadas por las estanterías con siluetas humanoides. Fue allí cuando decidió parar, cubrirse con su manto de invisibilidad y abandonar el lugar.

Al principio había considerado la opción de irse a dormir y terminar su investigación al día siguiente, pero luego, debido al sol que ya asomaba, se dio cuenta de que ya era el día siguiente y tenía clase en unas pocas horas.

Así que simplemente se coló en la Sala Común y tomó una Poción de Ojos Abiertos de uno de los estantes. La habría hecho él mismo, pero si no confiaba en su capacidad de escribir una carta en este estado, menos confiaría en su capacidad para moler colmillos de serpiente y, para colmo, ya no le quedaban aguijones de billywig en su kit de pociones.

Volvió a su nueva guarida y pasó el resto de la madrugada trabajando.

> _Madre diría que él es, en sus mejores días, una abominación nacida del más puro dolor y desprecio hacia uno mismo; en los peores, la cría bastarda de un mago y un tornado. Y sí, a veces era neurótico, peligroso y autodestructivo , pero sobre todo era asustadizo, esquivo y estaba confundido_
> 
> —Dudley Durley.


End file.
